Claudia
by Honey and Sweets
Summary: It was 1491 in Bulgaria and Katherine's sister, Claudia, encounters hardships dealing with her first love. She comes across a mysterious man named Elijah, claiming he can help her with her heartbreak, but in actuality using her to find Katherine!
1. Chapter One

**Vampire Diaries: Claudia**

**Chapter One**

_ It was 1491 in a small town in Bulgaria. I was young, alive with vigor, and a single woman in my early twenties; ripe for marriage. Hoping for a marriage with my beloved and cherished childhood friend: we grew up together, we played together, we did everything together; inseparable we were. Gabriel was my first and only love._

One chilled autumn afternoon, I wandered about the shallow creeks near my plantation home, until I saw Gabriel dashing across the hills we used to play on, calling my name with excitement. Beaming with immense joy, he told me he was to be married soon. My eyes widened in shock and delight, _Could it be me? _,I thought.

No, it wasn't.

Gabriel told me it was a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, Evangeline, he told me her name was. My heart couldn't take so many emotions at once: jealousy, hate, envy, betrayal, hurt, and most of all disappointment. I felt as though they would burst out of my chest all at once. He hugged me tight in his muscular arms, laughing and radiating with pure bliss, spinning me around until I felt even more dizzy then I already was.

"I am so happy for you." I managed to choke out softly, grabbing his arm to steady myself from the overwhelming news. The next day, before I even knew it, I was having dinner with him and his new fiancé. Chatting lightly and getting to know one another, how I hated her and Gabriel together.

They looked perfect for each other.

I left early that afternoon, everything happened so fast it felt like a blur; I found my body moving by itself as I ended up on my front porch swing.

"Claudia?" A voice called to me. I looked up to find my mother staring at me, obviously worried over my filmy state. I smiled bitterly in response.

"I heard." My mother began, finding a seat next to me on the swing.

"Who doesn't know?" I asked with what seemed like venom staining my acidic words, my mother pursed her lips with frustration, not knowing what to say to me; comfort me? Scold me?

"I know you loved him, Claudia. And you two practically knew each other your whole lives, but there are plenty of other guys out there other then Gabriel."

"But mom, I only love Gabriel." I stated firmly, looking into her dark hazel eyes. The only trait I inherited from my beautiful mother, except my long, wavy hair was one of my own, a darker shade of blonde - an almost honey golden array that met my lower back in wavy curls.

"You don't know that!" My mother spat back, "how could you know that? You've never left the damn plantation before!" She laughed curtly, making me laugh along weakly with her hoarse cackle. She bent down to give me a quick kiss on the forehead, "feel better?"

"I don't know, maybe a piece of your delicious lemon pie might."

* . * . * . * . *. * . * . * . * . *. * . * . *

O N E Y E A R L A T E R

"Oh Claudia, you look beautiful!" My mother exclaimed, clasping her hands together with excitement, "I think you'll have all the eyes on you instead of on the bride!" She laughed while she straightened out the creases of my new, crisp white gown. I beamed joyfully, "Mother! Don't say that!" I laughed, the new dress my father bought was definitely a handsome one.

"It's a shame that Katerina isn't here, she would have been quite jealous of the occasion. How she dotes on these types of parties, instead she's gone off on some adventure to England. I do hope she's alright there." I said, feeling a little empty around without my little sisters' annoying banter, and her perpetual talk of herself.

"I wouldn't of let her come back to this house after what she has done: disgraced the entire family! First a baby out of wed-lock; now she's in England because of her foolish mistake!" My father came through, his expression foreboding and stern.

"Oh father, please reconsider, I need my sister back. Don't cast her out! Everybody makes mistakes, yes?" I said, while my fathers' eyes softened, but still bent on his declaration.

_Katerina, please be safe there._

The wedding was indeed what you would call, "a white wedding". Everything was white; to the china plates, flowers, even the dresses! Making Gabriel's backyard a soft, wintery splendor of pure white snow and ivory cream. How I wished it was mine. The selfish child in me wanted it so badly it tingled throughout my whole body, wanting him, sharing this moment with him. But the adult that was visible said otherwise: it's time to move on, he has someone else. He would do better with her; be better. I smiled inwardly, feeling the strength I never knew I had in me to let go. The last time I will love you.

"Claudia Petrova?" I turned abruptly, spilling some of my drink onto the floor as I spun around to face the stranger. The man in front of me chuckled with amusement, "Would you like to dance with me?" He asked, his rough melodic voice coated with honey and sugar.

"You know my name, yet unfortunately I don't have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

"Ah, yes. My name is Elijah."

"Nice to meet you." I extended my hand, he took it in one swift motion and pulled me forward, sweeping me onto the dance floor. I let out a distressed laugh, surprised at how fast he was.

"So, Mr. Elijah was it? Did you move here recently, or are you a guest of Gabriel's?"

"Yes to the first, and yes to the second." He chuckled, revealing a brilliant set of white teeth, with astonishingly sharp cuspids. I could feel myself go pale as a cold shiver ran down my spine. His bright, gray eyes were ensnaring and dangerous, hiding a cynical plan behind them.

Elijah guided me with ease around the fine wood floorings, smiling as he hummed with comfort to the violins and pianos that played an almost eerie melody.

"How long have you known Gabriel?" Elijah asked, bringing his humming to a stop.

"All of my life." I said, trying not to sound to downcast at the mention of my current relationship with him, not satisfied enough with "just friends". I could feel hot tears threatening to spill out, but held them back with every ounce of energy I could muster. I let go of my partners' hand to excuse myself, trying to not let anybody see how utterly horrible I looked.

I thought I was over him! I thought I was stronger than this! I was suddenly filled with rage as I stormed out of the building and into the abandon rose gardens, leading their way to a gazebo of flourishing white roses snaking along the pillars. Nobody was in sight from where the mansion was, so I let the tears I held in so desperately stream from my face. Holding onto one of the pillars for support, I watched through my glassy vision, the twilight cascading behind the forest covered hills. The murky darkness finally consuming the skies, I watched emotionless as the stars appeared from the veil of sunlight that had just diminished.

"Beautiful night isn't it?"

I turned, surprised to find the man I danced with just earlier, "You," I paused, wiping the remaining tears from my cheeks, "what are you doing here?" But was more curious as to how he found me instead.

"I saw you practically running into the forest, so I followed you in case something happened." He smiled, sympathy emitting from his lazy grin.

"I'm fine. If you don't mind, I would like to be alone." I admitted weakly, not caring if I sounded rude or blunt in any way. He sauntered to one of the adjacent pillars beside me, leaning against it leisurely, folding his arms across his chest with ease, "so how long have you loved him?"

I gasped, startled by the abruptness of the man's question, "what do you mean?"

"You love him don't you, for how long?"

"I don't think that's any concern of yours," I said hotly, sudden anger washing over me, "and it's none of your business either. So if you would be so kind as to leave me be." I headed towards the mansion as a hand caught my arm, whirling me around to face Elijah with a wicked smirk spread across his devilishly handsome face. I couldn't find the will to speak as he trailed his thumb along my jaw line, caressing it gently, "I could help you, you know?"

"Wha-" I was cut off by Elijah's finger pressed against my lips, "You're so beautiful. It would be such a terrible waste to dispose of you so quickly, how about I take away your sufferings instead? Give you a better life, a life filled with infinite possibilities? And all the while, forgetting about the one man that has sent your heart into the depths of hell." He whispered while his cool breath spilled across my face, making my blood run cold with fear.

"I do not understand. And I don't want any part of it!" I pushed hard against his chest, not even making him budge an inch. He whirled me around smoothly, having my back pressed hard against him, as I faced the lustrous moon. "I am willing to give you anything you've ever wanted, yet you deny me?"

"Nothing in the world would ever make me satisfied, not even an egocentric lunatic like yourself." I struggled with as much effort as I could, until Elijah grabbed my hands into one of his, while he tilted my head to the side gingerly. My neck unveiled before his lips, with two sharp cuspids appearing monstrously from his mouth.

"It appears you don't have a choice anymore, because you see, I'm running out of options." A sharp pain seared into my neck, while a thick liquid trickled down to the side.

Then the world turned black.


	2. Chapter Two

**Vampire Diaries: Claudia**

**Chapter Two**

_Where am I?_

_ Am I dead?_

_ I can't be._

_ My throat feels like it's burning._

_ I'm so thirsty..._

I awoke to the night sky, its moons luminous brilliance shining through the clear glass. I looked around and saw that I was in my bedroom, breathing a sigh of relief that it was all just a horrible nightmare. But was the wedding real? Now that I think about it, I don't remember coming home either. I leaned over the side of my bed to light my candlestick on the nightstand, making my way to the bathroom. I grabbed a glass of water and drank it with eagerness. _That's strange, _I thought, _I don't feel anything. I'm so thirsty though!_

"That won't help you, you know." I yelped in fright, taking in the sight of the man that was in my nightmare. "With the thirst that is."

His beautiful face slowly contorting into a wide, cynical smirk. I was stunned; petrified that my nightmare came to life. I gasped, remembering the wound that he gave me, my hand shot up to cover my neck. But there was nothing there, no cut, not even a scratch.

"What did you do to me?"

"Think of it as a favor." He rested his hand on the window pane, looking up into the incandescent moon, "I saved you from your miserable heartbreak, and you saved me from the option of looking for your sister blindfolded."

"My sister? What does she have to do with any of this? What does this have to do with me?" I asked, my concern over Katerina heightening.

"You see, a certain man named Klaus is looking for your sister, and if I don't find her anytime soon. Then there'll be hell to pay. And what this has to do with you, is that you're going to help me find her."

"What has she done that is so wrong, to make this man look for her?"

"I can't tell you."

"You tell me what she has done, or so help me I-"

"Or what?" In the blink of an eye, I was face to face with Elijah and his handsomely pale facade.

I gasped, "How did you do that?"

"It's who I am. And what you have become." He chuckled with dark amusement, "You see I have made you into something that is everybody's nightmare. Murders for the sake of their own thirst, a pale and immortal being that sucks the life out of the living. My dear," Elijah cooed with endearment, taking a strand of my wavy honey golden hair, "a servant of the moon; you will never see the light of day again. What you are is a vampire."

"A vampire?" I asked with bitterness, "You honestly think that I would believe in something so childish and immature? An old wives tale - it's preposterous! I don't believe you!" I smacked his hand away, as I made my way to the glass window pane.

"Is it that you are unable to believe it? Something so grotesque yet astonishingly beautiful, stalking around in the night like a monster out of its cage."

"Stop!" I whirled around violently, "that's enough! I don't feel any different than I was just a couple of hours ago, how can you prove it? You can't can you? You're just an insane, aberrant, psychopath!"

Elijah laughed so hard he had to sit down on a chair, grabbing his stomach as his rich laugh filled the room. While I stared in embarrassment, "What's so funny?"

"That is very amusing, my dear. But I _can_ prove it!" He took out a silver ring with a sharp tip at the top from his pocket, placing it around his thumb smugly. He ran the tip deep along his wrist, as a long trail of red liquid seeped from the wound. My eyes widened in shock, but the surprise was overcame by a sharp pain in my jaw. I shrieked aloud into the dark room, feeling my front row of teeth moving slightly, as I felt a sharp prick against my tongue. I cringed at the feeling, but was bewildered at the sight of his blood. I wanted it. I needed it.

Before I realized it, in a matter of seconds I was across the room. Holding the man's wrist tightly in my grasp, feeling the insatiable urge to-

"NO!" I recoiled backwards, hitting hard against the far wall. Heaving breathlessly, I gripped my neck to stop the writhing pain that burned from my throat. Elijah stared at me with astonishment, which then turned into a pleasurable grin. "How amusing, it seems that you have impeccable self-control in these types of situations. But do you believe me now, my sweet? The undeniable truth of your existence," Elijah sauntered to where I was, standing inches from my pale, disbelieving face, "lies within your ravenous, unsatisfied desire for-"

"Stop," I said haggardly, "I understand. Don't say it, because I can't take it anymore." I pushed him away from me, until he grabbed my wrist roughly. His demeanor turning stern and authoritative, he used his sharp cuspids to scratch his hand. While blood oozed from the wound, he offered me his hand placed in front of me.

"Drink."

"No." I cringed adamantly.

"Drink!" He yelled this time.

_But why? _I thought incredulously, _why does he want me to live like this?_

He sighed impatiently, bringing his hand closer to my mouth. I watched with confusion, "What are you-?" He grabbed the back of my head in a death lock, unable to move, he placed his bloody cut in front of my mouth. My breath hitched, giving him the opportunity to force his blood into my mouth. I broke free, turning my head to the side, the pain in my throat ceased. A streak of blood ran from my mouth, while he smirked with satisfaction, wiping the red liquid from my mouth with his thumb.

"Why did you do this to me? Why?" I felt tears threatening to spill from my eyes, as a hand tilted my chin up to face him.

"Like I said, I need your help. And you happened to be the right prey, at the wrong time. So live: because there's no way out."

_ Elijah disappeared from my sight in an instant. I stood there, the moonlight was my only witness to what I had become._

"Katerina, what have you done?" I asked, hot rage boiled inside of me, and an uncontrollable desire to kill flooded my mind.

_After that day, Elijah came back for me in the dead of night. While I left my family behind, without protection and without their consent. Elijah took me from my only comfort, and brought me to England where everything was different and new. _

_ I had to find Katerina, otherwise we were all doomed to a life forever running from Klaus and Elijah. I didn't know what was happening or where to look for her, but all I needed was to find Katerina before it was too late. _

"Why do you think I'd be able to find Katerina? What makes you so incapable?" I asked, skeptical over the fact that Klaus's other men couldn't be able to find her.

"The truth is, you and Katerina hold a sisters bond, which means that since you two are related by blood, it is quicker to find your similar scent."

"So since me and Katerina hold a similar scent, you're asking me to sniff her out? Like some dog?"

"Precisely." Elijah smiled, his pearly white teeth shinning brighter than the moon itself.

"But that doesn't explain why you chose me." I said bitterly, thinking about my other sisters that could've been victim to Elijah and his wrath. But was somewhat glad that I was chosen, instead of one of my youngest sisters.

"Like I said, 'You happened to be the right prey, at the wrong time.' Plus I think I might've taken an interest in you, my dear Claudia."

I glared at him menacingly, but before I could say another word a strong sensation tingled throughout my body. A familiar aura clouded my vision, until there was the scent of fresh flowers and perfume that stood out amongst the crowd. I closed my eyes, taking in the aroma as it reminded me of a memory.

"What is it? What's the matter?" Elijah asked, grabbing my arm to pull me in front of him. I stood silently, my eyes still closed as I concentrated on where this fragrance was coming from.

_Katerina!_

I gasped, my eyes fluttering open to a concerned, handsome face. His eyebrows furrowed in disbelief, "You found her?"

I stood there in silence, not meeting his gaze until he realized it. Elijah smirked wickedly, "Not going to tell me? Alright, I guess there's always a new way to deal with those that don't comply."


	3. Chapter Three

**Vampire Diaries: Claudia**

**Chapter Three**

Before I realized it, Elijah was pulling me along into the woods. His fingers woven tightly around my arm from keeping me from escaping, while a few other men appeared from behind me.

_Where did they come from?_

"Let go of me! I don't want any part of this anymore! She's my sister, have mercy, please-" I yelped as he pulled me closer to him, his face inches away from my own, "Might as well finish what we started, and we don't want to lose our lead on her now do we?"

"I know you're here Katerina!" Elijah yelled to the forest, but given no response, "I can smell your blood."

Elijah pushed me into the arms of another man, "Trevor, don't let this girl out of your sight. Take her and find Katerina together, while we'll look to the east." Trevor quickly nodded as he grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the black forest.

When we were a good distance away and out of range of hearing, Trevor pinned me to a nearby tree. Clasping his hand over my mouth to stop my erupting scream, he placed his index finger over his mouth to indicate to be quiet. I nodded slowly, as he carefully removed his hand from my mouth.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, a growl threatening to rip from my throat.

"I can help you." Was all Trevor said as he grasped my hand in his, pulling me deeper into the forest. I pulled my hand back in protest, "I don't believe you, and I'm not helping you find Katerina! You'll have to kill me first!" I hugged my shuddering body, growing more worried as I imagined her helpless and lost in the cold woods. Trevor chuckled handsomely, his smile showing his pure white teeth. I was caught off guard from his astonishingly beautiful face, but turned away in embarrassment so he couldn't see my creeping blush.

"You don't have to worry about me killing you, because I already found her."

"Y-you found her? But why would you hide it from Elijah?" I asked Trevor, while he rubbed his neck, suggesting he was at a loss for words coming from his reaction.

"Well you see, I guess I have a weak spot for beautiful girls." He winked, while a mischievous grin curved across his handsome face. I became instantly flustered, while he took this chance to take my hand and start running, as I ran with him in an embarrassing silence.

* . * . * . * . *. * . * . * . * . *. * . * . *

"Where is she?" Trevor burst through the small cottage door, only to be slammed against the wall by a beautiful, enraged woman. She growled, "You have both sent us on the path of death! I only hope that Klaus sees the honor of returning that girl to him!

"He will sacrifice her!" Trevor announced, his body quivering from his overwhelming emotions.

"So be it!"

"I love her, Rose." Trevor admitted sternly. While Rose loosened her grip on his collar, her eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.

"He'll kill you. He will not stop until he has all of our heads." Rose claimed, her eyes burning into his, as tension filled the air: it was hard to step through the door without disrupting it.

"Then we shall run until we die."

I stepped into the scene, catching the eye of the beautiful Rose that took in the sight of me.

"Who are you?" She asked, anger building up as she looked back at Trevor.

"Where is my sister?" I announced, feeling courage well up inside of me as I stood in front of her.

"Your sister-?" Rose said, only to be interrupted by a loud bang coming from one of the rooms. We all ran through the door, only to see Katerina. My eyes filled with tears of horror, brimming to the edges as I found her lifeless body dangling in front of me.

_It can't be!_

_ How could this happen?_

_KATERINA!_

* . * . * . * . *. * . * . * . * . *. * . * . *

Rose offered me some tea, as I watched its green leaves dance around in the porcelain cup. I was mentally and physically fatigued from all of the events that happened today, and yet I couldn't find peace even when I drank the calming brew between my hands. I knew they were still looking for me and Katerina, feeling anxious and restless over Elijah and his men's ever coming approach. I looked up to find Roses' skeptical eye on me, unsure of what to say next I gazed at the burning hearth in silence.

"I'm truly sorry for what my sister has done, for putting you and your friend Trevor in danger that is. I know the lengths you are putting yourselves through by helping me and Katerina. And for that I'm truly grateful, so when Katerina wakes up I will take her away from this place. So you and Trevor don't get mixed up in the current events, I am willing to run."

Rose smiled slightly, "Claudia I think it is too late, but thank you for your apology. You are nothing like that infernal sister of yours, you're more mature to say the least."

I laughed for the first time in what felt like years, feeling my heart lift up, "Yes, she is indeed infernal. Ever since she was young, she was always a bother to the household. She is a very selfish girl, I guess I'm stuck with her."

"You don't have to be, you could stay with us." Rose grabbed my hand, squeezing it lightly in hers. I took the genuine gesture with a bright smile, "It is always nice to have a friend in these kinds of times, isn't it?"

"Indeed, and I'm stuck with that fool." Rose looked over at Trevor who was sitting next to Katerina on the bed, giving him a look that made him pout suddenly. I chuckled, " 'You don't have to be' ", I quoted her. Making her laugh a sweet, harmonious laugh.

"So how did you get turned into a vampire?" Rose asked, getting up to pour us another cup of tea.

"Elijah." Was all I said, and the two quickly understood.

"You know, being a vampire in the beginning is difficult to deal with. But you'll get used to it, just remember to keep your emotions in check. You'll pull through. Another thing to remember is to keep drinking tea, it is much more effective than drinking alcohol. Alcohol does a nice job of surprising your emotions and behaviors, but tea helps calm you down. I learned that a long time ago." She handed me the cup, as I drank the brew with satisfaction, "It also helps the blood urges a little." Rose added, winking charmingly.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked, "You should hate me and Katerina for what we've put you two through."

"I hate your sister, not you."

"Ah." I chuckled, "I guess we're in the same boat than."

We both laughed, only to be interrupted by a tired sigh coming from the bedroom, Katerina awoke with her hand on her head. I walked over to her, placing my hand on hers, "Are you alright?"

"Claudia?" Katerina croaked, her eyes widened as if she's seen a ghost. "What are you doing here?"

"What have you done Katerina?" I asked, my voice shaking from the growing rage, demanding an explanation from my self-centered sister.

"I would've helped you live." Trevor cut in, his voice acidic and cold.

"You would've helped me run. That was never going to be enough." Katerina retorted, wiping a bit of blood from her lip as she focused her attention on Trevor. He stood there in silence, she moved past me while making her way to the sooty hearth. Trevor kept his gaze on Katerina, his expression frigid and detached, "It would've been enough for me."

"Do you not see Trevor? She used you in the escape so we could turn her. To escape her roll in this." Rose said, utterly disgusted before the young woman before her.

"And for that, I'm sorry." Katerina said.

"As am I." Rose snapped sharply.

"Katerina, is that true? You wanted to be turned?" I asked, completely baffled over my sisters' choice.

"Yes, and it seems like you chose the correct path as well." Katerina said, eyeing me in a calculative manner.

"You think I chose this? Whose fault do you think this is that I turned out this way? I had no choice, unfortunately I made the wrong one when I actually decided to feel worried for you! You make your choices in life, Katerina, you're old enough. So stop acting like some selfish brat, and live with your mistakes instead of using people for your own needs and desires!" My nerves shattered in that instant, leaving the people in the house taken back.

We were cut short when we all heard a sudden footstep outside the door, on instinct we all ran from the house with lightening speed. Running further into the woods, me and Katerina found ourselves on the outskirts of the city.

_Where I never had a chance to be with Rose and Trevor, I was unavoidably stuck with Katerina. Where me and my little sister ran everyday of our lives, from the powerful force that was not easily shaken._

_ Forever running. Forever afraid. _


	4. Chapter Four

**Vampire Diaries: Claudia**

**Chapter Four**

_Paris, France 1682, it was the beginning of a new life in a new city. The people of our old town were becoming suspicious of me and Katerina, the constant deaths that she ensued were becoming too great. I decided to take her away to a larger city, where the deaths won't seem as significant as they would be in smaller ones. _

_ There we both became French. _

_ We adapted to our surroundings quick enough, fitting in well with the people as best as we could. Trying to keep Katerina out of trouble, while learning the ways of a new culture. Nevertheless, life seemed easier because of the wealth we accumulated over time due to our immortal life span. We both became rich socialites: holding extravagant parties, buying expensive gowns, and not to mention the many handsome suitors that followed. _

_ Although I had everything I'd ever wanted, I still felt as though a part of me was missing._

The mansion glittered with bright paper lanterns, shimmering in the night sky as though they were the stars themselves. The light breeze spilled across my face, feeling the welcomed relief as I closed my eyes, letting the gentle wind hold me in a calming embrace.

"Bon jour!" Katerina said with obvious merriment, joining me on the marble balcony, "What are you doing out here all by your lonesome?"

"Just taking in the sight." I said, turning around to find her with two men draped on each of her arms, while a strong odor of alcohol wafted about them. I chortled with disgust, "Have you been drinking?" I asked with fake sarcasm.

"Oh Claudia, don't be such a downer. And yes, I have been indeed drinking." Katerina swayed into one young man who was obviously more drunk than she was, taking his arm and giggling in a high pitch tone. I unconsciously rolled my eyes at the display in revulsion, having seen this scene more than once was just too much.

"I just came out here to tell you that you should come in and join the party! It _is_ my birthday after all!"

"It's not like it's your last, why is this one any different?"

"I don't know, but this party is to _die_ for! Right boys?" Katerina winked hauling the two men back to the ballroom, pulling her mask over her face as she continued her masquerade themed celebration.

I looked up at the moon, recalling a once hazy memory of when there wasn't just a moon to look at. There was a sun, a blue sky, any other color except for black!

_A servant of the moon, huh? _ I thought harshly, _more like a servant of my little sister. _I scoffed at the thought, moving my attention towards the party before me. Focusing my stare on the many young, free-spirited guests of the festivity, until I locked my gaze onto my "mother". Talking with the many older guests that were there, keeping them company and fully entertained.

Me and Katerina's "mother" was just a cover up, so it didn't seem like we were by ourselves on our endeavors. Of course we compelled the older woman we call "mother" into acting as our real mother: a wealthy, widowed mother of two daughters, living in Paris for a couple of years. Our "mother" is useful though, telling all of our friends that me and Katerina were both born with a rare skin condition. Where we can't stand the sunlight, because we are too fragile when it comes to the harsh rays of the sun.

It works well enough. Nobody has questioned us yet.

I made my way into the ballroom, my face covered in a beautiful purple and gold mask, spewing black feathers from one corner of my masks' eye. My long, honey golden hair in ringlets, accentuated the deep purples, gold's, and whites of my gown. Making many of the young men gape, if I do say so myself!

I crossed the bustling dance floor to my "mother", who greeted me with a kiss on my cheek. "Darling, why aren't you dancing?"

"I guess I am a little tired." I admitted, "and how did you recognize me?"

"I always know who my beautiful daughter is, even if she is hiding behind a mask."

I ignored the sharp pain that emitted from my chest, suppressing the long-lost memory of my life in Bulgaria.

When my mother called me beautiful.

A muffled sound caught my attention, as I found an outstretched hand in front of me. I looked up to find a handsome man in all black, including his mask and cape, smiling brightly at me.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, unsure of what he said.

"Would you like to dance with me, mademoiselle?"

"I-I don't think I-"

"Go on, dance with the young man." My "mother" nudged my shoulder gently, putting my focus back into the present.

I smiled sweetly, taking his hand as he led me to the dance floor. When he placed his hand on my lower back, he brought me closer to his intoxicating aroma. Blushing with embarrassment, as I in turn placed my hand on his shoulder. I looked up into his eyes, when dark hazel met blue, I could of sworn my face turned beat red.

_Why am I acting so strange? _

_ His eyes remind me of someone...but who?_

_ His dusty, blonde hair. His bright blue eyes. His perfect set of white teeth. It was all to familiar..._

He directed me expertly across the marble tile, my dresses fluttering past me as we twirled and maneuvered through the crowd. The music, vivacious and energetic, played loudly within the commodious ballroom. Me and my partner laughed joyfully as we traveled from corner to corner along the dance floor, my focus solely on the man's perfect, radiant smile. I watched in amazement, as a feeling of warmth spread throughout my body. A familiar yet unusual sensation; a welcomed emotion that was long sense elapsed, and now reappeared before me.

Remembering the only man who could make me feel this forgotten feeling, that suddenly came back to me after what seemed like eternity.

The music slowly ceased, finding ourselves in the middle of the dance floor even after the music stopped, as a few other couples moved to and from the stage.

"Who are you?" I asked, almost breath-taken as he smiled once more.

He took my hand gently in his as he kissed it, whispering ever so quietly, "It was a pleasure, Claudia."

Lingering slightly, he made his way through the bustling crowd, almost disappearing as he continued to take his leave. I caught sight of him for a second, as he turned around to glance back at me. His blue eyes flickering in the light, he made his way further through the room.

_How did he know my name?_

I tried to push past the throng of people, picking up my dresses as I coerced through, "Wait!" I yelled, but saw the man still walking away.

"Wait!" I shouted again, but with no avail. And before I realized it, I found myself practically running through the mass. I heard my mother calling my name in worry, but ignored her so I wouldn't lose sight of the familiar yet perplexing young man. I reached the end of the room, frantically searching for a glimpse of him as I looked down a long corridor that lead out of the ballroom. I walked down the abandoned hallway, as I reached a double door entrance that directed me towards the garden. I was outside once again, the moon lighting my path on the way to a glittering fountain. I sat on the gleaming fountains' edge, feeling disheartened that I lost him so soon.

"Looking for someone, Claudia?"

I turned around sharply, facing the man I have been searching for.

_I should've felt him coming, why didn't I notice?_

I stood up, taking off my mask as I set it on the fountains' ledge. "You obviously know who I am, but I didn't get your name." I stated, moving in closer to him. He stood motionless, until his lips curved into a smile, "My name? I don't think we know each other that well for that type of familiarity, mademoiselle." He chuckled with enjoyment, seeming pleased with himself as he made such a witty joke. He sauntered past me, his long legs striding along the fountains rim, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Well, how do you know _my_ name then?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest in a stubborn pursuit to make him confess, "It's quite unfair that you know something about me, even something so little as a name. Yet I know absolutely nothing about you."

He whirled around to face me, "You are a very persistent young woman, aren't you?"

"It's one of my many gifts." We both laughed, only to be interrupted by a voice calling my name. My mother's voice bellowed from the balcony, indicating her impatience and the late hour. I called back, assuring her of my return.

The masked man pursed his lips, deep in concentration as he made his way in front of me. Only a few inches away as I felt his cool breath upon my face, his eyebrows furrowing in deliberation as to whether he should speak. "I think this is the only reply I can give you for tonight."

"May Love ever protect,

this heart he gave to you, his to command,

and on the other hand,

may Mercy beg you to remember me,

because before I go too far away

from your present worth the thought

I will return to you once more comforts me.

God! Not for long shall I remain away,

judging by what I see, for often this mind

will turn right back to wonder on your face:

therefore in both my journey and my stay.

Oh, gentle lady, please remember me."

I was under this man's spell, his endearing and poetic words burned into my heart. My will to speak was taken from me as I gaped at his passionate verses, using Dante Alighieri to sway my now flaming spirit. He brushed my check ever so lightly with his lips, before turning away to take his leave.

_I let him disappear into the night, because I knew that it wouldn't be the last time I would see him again. _


	5. Chapter Five

**Vampire Diaries: Claudia**

**Chapter Five**

___"Did she recognize you?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Good, let's keep it that way. We wouldn't want her and her sister catching on too quickly, besides we've got them right where we want them."_

_ "And where is that?"_

_ "Is that concern I'm hearing? Do you not trust me?"_

_ "I trust you, I mean I don't want her getting hurt, that's all."_

_ "Could it be lingering feelings?"_

_ "No, I don't-"_

_ "We can't have you having a new found adoration for this girl! It will ruin everything; do you know how long it took us to find those two? We are not letting them escape so easily, they need to face the consequences of their actions."_

_ "I know but-"_

_ "Look, I need your cooperation above all. And I can't get it unless you have faith in me. Remember, you can have what you want, when I get what I want. Get it?"_

_ "Got it."_

_ "It's settled than, we move when the sun sets tomorrow evening."_

* . * . * . * . *. * . * . * . * . *. * . * . *

"Oh Katerina! You have no idea how in love I am - it was an absolute dream!" I rejoiced, hugging my pillow tightly as I rolled around on the bed. Katerina scowled with frustration, "The way you described this mysterious man sounds completely suspicious to me, I don't trust him one bit!"

"Look who's being the downer _now _! How could he bad when he recited Dante? He's an utter genius." I sighed, thinking back on the romantic events of the afternoon in the garden. I was snapped out my trance when a hard flick to the forehead startled me, "Ouch! Katerina! Why did you do that?"

"Will you stop daydreaming for one second to come back to reality here?" Katerina stood up to admire herself in her vanity mirror, letting her dark brown hair fall in a curly assortment down her back. "Have you ever thought how strange it was that he knew your name, but you two have never even met before in your lives?" She reeled around to face me, an eyebrow creeping up skeptically.

"We have met before!"

"Where?"

"Once upon a dream." I sighed, as I rested my hand on my chin.

Katerina made a gagging noise, giving me a disgusted look in return.

_I always knew Katerina to be a person who was more focused on lust than love, but if she has ever loved she would most likely keep to herself about it. She was a very proud person, she would never admit to emotions that could make her seem weak. But I knew, deep inside, she was capable of such feelings. And when she did have her moments of sincerity, I was the only one to witness them._

"I'm just looking out for you Claudia, I don't want you to get hurt over somebody like that. A person who stays in the dark, who doesn't even tell you his name!" I stared, bewildered at the rare compassionate side to Katerina.

"Thanks." Was all I said, until she stood up and sat next to me on the bed.

"Have I ever thanked you before? I mean, without you here with me for all these years, I don't think I would've known how to cope with all of this. Well I guess you never really had a choice to be a vampire, but I'm just glad that you're here with me." Katerina turned serious, her gaze lowered in embarrassment. I chuckled, "You don't have to thank me. What are sisters for?"

"Girls," Our mother called from the other side of the door, "may I come in?"

"Sure." I called back, opening the door for our mother to come through, as she walked into the middle of the room. "Tomorrow evening two gentlemen have asked for an audience with you both, possibly about marriage or something along those lines." Our mother smiled enthusiastically, clapping her hands together in happiness.

"Mother, you know we can't marry them. We're not even capable of marriage, we can't bear children, remember?" I said, feeling slightly downcast at the idea of children. Something I could never have.

"I don't mind, if they _do_ ask for marriage, we could always have a little fun with them _without_ marriage, right Claudia?"

"That's not-"

"So, tomorrow evening you will be meeting with the gentlemen, correct?"

"Yes." Katerina said, showing off her sharp white teeth.

"No." I countered with an aggravated tone, eyeing my sister from her obscene way of treating people. Above all men!

"It's settled than!" Our mother said, pulling the door closed behind her. While purposefully ignoring my opinion, she goes along with Katerina's crude, but effective plan. Which I found most disgusting by the way, her "man-eater" technique above all when she plays the coy innocent girl, than turns around and actually eats the man! It's downright wrong. That's why I don't eat humans, I believe it's utterly disrespectful since I was once a human myself. Shouldn't I hold respect for something that I once was? It's just common sense.

"We should get our sleep, Claudia. It'll be a big day tomorrow!" Katerina said, silently taking her leave after mother.

And yet after all that, I _still_ can't stand her!

The next afternoon, maids came into my chamber with almost twenty dresses held out before me. I chose one dress that was Venetian red, a long trail leading from the back in ruffles. The crisp white and red suited each other beautifully, while the small hat on my head tilted forwards in a stylish manner. The maids curled my hair loosely while in an elegant tied up hairstyle. Mother made sure to make me look my absolute best, for a man that was never going to be my husband, and a man I could never grow old with. I sighed inwardly, thinking back on my life in Bulgaria. When I was human. When I felt love.

Night came suddenly; I made my way down the elaborately designed staircase, while Katerina waited downstairs for me. She linked arms with me in an instant, "Are you hungry, my dear?"

"Not really, but enjoy the handsome feast while you can."

"I plan on it!" She said, smiling brightly up at me.

We both laughed, making our way into the grand living room area. My mother signaled us to come over and sit with her, while a man's back was facing us.

As we came closer, I knew something was wrong. I tensed up instinctively, and Katerina could feel my ever growing caution.

"Hello Katerina. Claudia." The man bowed, and when I could see his face, my eyes widened in utter shock. I moved back mechanically, seeing a face that was only in my darkest nightmares.

I could feel my dark hazel eyes brim with tears of horror and astonishment, while my sister next to me was almost shaking uncontrollably.

"Darling what's wrong?" My mother asked as she cupped my face in her hands.

"Mother," I finally said, attempting to keep myself under control, "would you be so kind as to get some tea for our guest?"

"Oh yes! You're right! I'll be right back. Where are my manners?" She scurried out of sight, while me and Katerina took a seat across from the unwelcomed arrival.

"Elijah." I breathed out, while my sister cringed in fright.

"How have you two been? I'm guessing well from your living standards." He leisurely leaned back against the sofa, "and I'm terribly sorry about there being only me here, but your other guest will be arriving shortly."

"How did you find us?" I stammered, keeping my voice slightly above a whisper so the fear wouldn't show in my voice.

"It was somewhat difficult actually, Paris of all places? Plus you two keep constantly moving around, and it makes it harder for us to track you down."

Katerina kept silent, pressing herself up against me while holding onto my arm in trepidation. "So what now Elijah?" I asked, feeling my anger slowly consume my fear, "what will you do: take us to Claus? Kill me for her?"

"Kill you?" He chuckled lightly, looking me up and down as if that were a possibility. "No, I promised a certain someone that I wouldn't in return for his services. But if you refuse in handing Katerina over, that agreement would be very tricky to keep."

"Who?" I asked, thinking back on anybody that could've agreed to something like that, "who promised for my safety?"

"I did." A low voice called from behind, I whirled around to come face to face with someone I never thought I would've seen again. A beautiful, and forgotten memory now alive in front of me. I gaped in disbelief, the feelings and emotions now flooding through me like a gushing stream. And the only thing I could do was stare.

"You're late." Elijah sighed, standing up to straighten out his coat.

"I know, sorry. I was trying to find a carriage this late of night."

"Gabriel?" I stood up, leaving my frozen sister on the sofa as I made my way in front him. "H-how can you be here? It's not possible. You, you're supposed to be in Bulgaria. You're not even supposed to be alive in this time period. I can't believe it! Were you the one at the party? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't."

"Like hell you couldn't! You had every chance in the world to tell me yesterday. Why couldn't you tell me? Is it because of him? Did he turn you? Did he?" I pointed a shaking finger towards Elijah, who stood there calm and collected like he usually was.

"Yes, he did."

"Why are you working for _him_?" I screeched. Unavoidable tears ran down my cheeks as I couldn't control myself any further, "how could he do this to you, you were human, you had something worth living for!"

"So did you." I looked up, startled by his answer.

"Are you two done? Now that we're all reacquainted with each other, it's time to move things along shall we?" Elijah grabbed Katerina in his iron grasp, and started to head for the door with my struggling sister in his hands. Before I could register it, my hands were detained in Gabriel's strong ones . His arms woven tightly around me to secure my movements from behind, writhing under his sturdy choke hold.

"K-Katerina! _KATERINA_!" I managed to scream, but Elijah slipped out the door and into the misty night. My mother came through the hallway almost immediately, her hair in shambles from her sprint on the way over here. "What has happened here?" She yelled, her fears reaching new heights as she realized the absence of Katerina and noticing my confined self.

"Leave. _Now_." Gabriel grumbled sternly, compelling my mother without leaving his spot. She turned abruptly, rotating on her heel as she disappeared in silence.

"Mother!" I called, but she didn't come back. I felt more tears stream down my cheeks as I began to sob, helpless and hopeless of what was happening around me. Gabriel whirled me around to face him, his stare frigid and calculative as his eyes bore into mine. I cringed at the glare, _What happened to him? This can't be my once cheerful and gentle Gabriel! It just can't be! _

I managed to escape his vice like grip, and raced for the door in a matter of seconds. But was stopped when Gabriel pinned me against the far wall, the wind knocked out of me as I gasped in pain. I grunted with irritation, shoving and thrashing against him as hot tears began to form once again.

"Let go of me Gabriel! Let go of _ME _!" I pushed hard against him, but he stood perfectly still in one place. I became frustrated, loosing strength as I continued to break free, "Gabriel let go of me. _Please_." I begged one last time, before finally surrendering to his loosening hold on me.

"Are you done?" He asked, letting go slightly on my hands that were pinned on both sides of me. I didn't respond, not even looking up at him as I sulked and became limp in his hands, the only way keeping me up through my filmy state.

"H-how could you?" I whispered in a murderous tone, "What could you possibly gain from helping him, what could you have wanted so badly that you became a vampire, took my sister away from me, and broke my heart completely! You're a monster!"

Gabriel winced at my harsh words, a flicker of sadness appearing across his beautiful face. He released me carefully, his eyes dropping to the ground as if at a loss for words. I rubbed my aching wrists between my hands, attempting to soothe the burning pain that he imprinted on them. I scowled in contempt, pushing past him as I picked up my dresses and headed for the door.

"The only thing I wanted was for you to be kept safe. Even if it meant becoming a vampire, betraying your trust, and even breaking your heart."

I stopped in my tracks, unable to move from his sudden, heart wrenching words. I turned to face him across the room, his eyes filled with his unyielding and sincere feelings that stained in his statement. And I knew right then that he meant every single word.

Although I was hurt and irate with a passion. I knew he was telling me the beautiful truth.


	6. Chapter Six

**Vampire Diaries: Claudia**

**Chapter Six**

"It was a month after your disappearance, that your family was massacred by Klaus, and the moment I was turned." I don't know how I ended up listening to Gabriel's stories of his past, but even so I was intrigued nevertheless. I had to know the truth, the relationship between him and Elijah, and the reasons why he was with him in the first place.

I had to know.

I tried to forget the bloody past of my family's demise, but his words made the flashback ever more vivid. The day when me and Katerina visited Bulgaria for the first and last time...

"I came to your house on that very same afternoon, when things turned for the worst."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_ "Hello, anybody home?" The door crept open eerily, the creak reverberating throughout the silent home. Gabriel carefully walked into the house, instantly cautious and aware of his sinister surroundings. As he peered around the corner into one of the rooms, his hand shot up to cover his mouth instantaneously, suppressing his nauseous response at the scene before him. He hid behind the wall separating the horrid sight before him and his trembling form. He slid down the wood paneling onto the floor as he lost the strength in his legs, sobbing relentlessly as he couldn't control himself any further._

_ "It seems there is someone else in here," a raspy voice inquired to his companion. Footsteps sounded from one of the rooms from upstairs, until two figures appeared at the top of the staircase. Gabriel gripped the wall, stunned at how the two materialized there so quickly. Gabriel stood up precariously, his palms sweaty and unsteady from the fear-inducing predators that stood erect at the stairs. _

_ "Should we kill this one?" The raspy voiced one asked to his partner._

_ "Go ahead."_

_ A hand emerged from the darkness, its fingers tightening on Gabriel's neck ferociously. He winced in pain, clawing at the blood stained hand that seized his neck. _

_ "Wait." _

_ The grip loosened a bit from Gabriel's throat, making him breath in heavy pants._

_ "I recognize you. You were the groom at that wedding, weren't you? Claudia's friend, am I correct?"_

_ Gabriel looked up taken aback at the murderers' words. His eyes squinted with caution and uncertainty, "What do you want?"_

_ "How amusing, I think we could use your help after all."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"That's when Elijah turned me, hoping that I could help him in his search for you and Katerina. He would never really tell me his plans as soon as we found you two, yet all he wanted me to do was to trust him and follow him wherever he went, and do whatever he told me to do. Elijah thought that I held some type of bond between you and me because we were friends for so long, and anywhere you were, Katerina would be there as well. It turns out he was right, it took a while, but I caught hold of your scent and I pursued it. And it lead me to Paris."

"What about your wife? You just abandoned her?"

Gabriel looked down somberly, his eyes drifting to my face as he searched for the right words to say.

"I killed her, Claudia."

My eyes widened in horror, a tinge of sadness surfaced as I imagined that sweet, beautiful woman murdered by her lover.

"You _killed_ her?" I asked in disbelief.

"After I turned into a monster, Elijah turned me loose. He told me to go back home and feed, of course I didn't know what he meant by that so I did as I was told. But when I got home, things went out of control. I instinctively sucked the blood out of all the servants in the house, leaving my frightened wife for my last kill. Being a newly created vampire I didn't know how to stop myself or control my blood urges, but when I came back to my senses, I went to look for the man who created me - who ruined my life."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_ "You did this to me! Why? TELL ME!" Gabriel slammed the unconcerned man into a tree, his hands curling around Elijah's collar fiercely. _

_ "You know you sound just like Claudia when I turned her, of course she was much more _submitting_ to me than you were."_

_ Gabriel's eyes flickered with rage, his hand coiled backwards into a fist, as he sent his earth-shattering punch into the tree. Breaking the wood in half as it fell to the ground in a loud, thunderous crash. Echoing through the dark, abandoned forest._

_ Elijah chuckled behind the enraged man, dusting off his shirt nonchalantly from Gabriel's ineffective blow. "I think you missed."_

_ Gabriel turned around, "I've had enough, you tell me what you want from me. You have already managed to destroy my life completely, what more do you want?"_

_ Elijah leaned against a tree coolly, his expression turning stern as he contemplated Gabriel's words. "The only thing I want from you is your assistance. After I get what I want, you can have whatever you want. Is it a deal?"_

_ "What I want is to kill you, can that be arranged?"_

_ "We will see. But how about this: help me find Katerina, which in turn will automatically lead you to Claudia."_

_ "Claudia? Why are you looking for Katerina and Claudia? They're still alive?" Gabriel asked with astonishment, his eyes narrowing in disbelief. Elijah cracked a wide, malicious smirk as he thought deeply. _

_ "They did a very bad thing, and they should be brought to justice."_

_ "What did they do?" _

_ "You'll find out soon enough." _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I still didn't know what you and Katerina did to make Elijah look for you like this, but I thought I would just wait and ask one of you directly when the time came. What did you two _do_?"

"I will tell you," I said in a dethatched manner as I stood up from my seat, "if you show me where Elijah is taking Katerina."

"Claudia," Gabriel stood up as well, trailing off as he made his way in front of me. He grabbed my shoulders roughly, "They will kill you, I can't let that happen."

"_Please _ Gabriel, where is Katerina?" I pleaded, taking his hands in mine gently.

"Don't Claudia, if you attempt to go find her, I have no choice but to keep you here by force if I have to."

"Then don't, just tell me what they are going to do to her at least!"

Gabriel's eyes turned cold, pondering deeply as he squeezed my hands tightly in his. He pulled me into an abrupt hug, wrapping his strong arms around me in a warm embrace. I gasped in surprise, "Gabriel-?"

"They're going to kill her, for running. A decision directly made by Klaus from when Katerina turned into a vampire, and left him without a doppelganger to sacrifice." Gabriel released me, looking deep into my eyes as if searching for any response that I could possibly muster from my shocked condition. I started to tremble with fear: fear for my sister, and fear of Klaus himself. "That's all I know from what Elijah told me, but I have no idea what that means. Claudia?"

I was having an outer body experience at that moment, I felt as though I could see myself staring off in the distance as I shivered in panic. My sister was going to be killed; my only family member that was still alive - well who appeared alive at least. But still, I had to think of a way to save her! I needed to distract him somehow, because I knew Gabriel would stop me the instant I touched the doorknob.

But I could only think of one diversion in mind.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as I crushed my lips onto his in a fevered kiss. He stood frozen in alarm, his body stiffening from the unexpected contact. I was just as surprised as he was, as I kept kissing his now pliable lips. Gabriel's form softened as he cupped my face in his calloused hands, kissing me back just as eagerly.

It felt like coming home.

He broke the kiss hesitantly, holding my waist at a distance from him while a dazed look plastered his handsome face.

"Clau-"

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered, and the room turned into a blur. The walls of the living room mixed together in a beige and vanilla colored smear, I realized I was running inhumanly fast. On instinct alone, I was running for my life, not even considering the alternatives of my actions before I ran. But I couldn't stop. My mind was set: save Katerina. So my body moved on its own, ignoring my heart for it wanted to stay with Gabriel. My heart ached so much it wanted to burst into flames, ripping me apart as hot tears formed at the corners of my eyes.

_ I'm sorry Gabriel. _

_

* * *

_

_**What will happen next?  
**_

_**Thank you for your comments and for actually reading it! LOL!**_


	7. Chapter Seven

_**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been super busy lately! And this chapter is kind of short, once again I am sorry! But I hope you will enjoy it! 3**_

* * *

**Vampire Diaries: Claudia**

**Chapter Seven**

"Where are you taking me?" Katerina asked, her voice coarse from her fatigue. Her hands bound in iron clamps, she jostled around the carriage with unbalance as the wheels bounced on the rough, cobblestoned streets. The man sitting across from Katerina gave her a smug look, "You'll find out soon enough, besides we're almost there."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"We will see."

They sat in silence, Katerina stared with emotionless eyes out the small window, the carriage continuing its bumpy ride through the fog-filled night. Buildings dissipated into the vast countryside, its hills and valleys snaking their way through the reign of unkempt pastures. A quaint cemetery came into view, white and gray marble stones stood taut and unyielding in the ominous moonlight. Katerina could feel it, the time of her departure was drawing near, and her shackles were a constant reminder of the irrefutable fact that escape was beyond her reach.

I guess this is it.

* . * . * . * . *. * . * . * . * . *. * . * . *

_ Katerina I'm coming!_

Katerina's scent grew more distinct, as I distanced myself from the dense, crowded city, and into the more rural parts of the capital. I followed a dirt pathway farther through the backwoods, picking up my dresses in a futile effort to run faster along the grainy trail. I could feel someone pursuing me, closing in the distance between us slightly with every step.

_Gabriel?_

I became determined to lose him, so I halted to an abrupt stop. Standing in my tracks, I tore off the wooden hoops that connected to my dress. Effectively throwing them to the side, my dress hung limp and deflated on my body. Now that I was free from the constricting harness, I felt as though I ran with more speed than ever before. Yet after all that I was still aware that Gabriel was not that far behind, I glared in aggravation as I looked over my shoulder. Nothing was there.

I turned back around to come colliding with a rock solid form, it enclosed me in its arms to keep me from toppling over. A cold shiver ran down my spine, feeling my joints freeze in place from the overwhelming guilt and fear that seized my being. What was I to say to him? Will Gabrielle hate me because I ran away?

"Gabriel I had to find her, and there was nothing you..." I looked up, utterly petrified as I trailed off mid-statement. My eyes widened with confusion and indescribable horror as a handsome face contorted into a crooked grin.

"I think you've got the wrong guy. But I do have to admit I'm a little jealous that you're thinking of men other than me."

"How did you know I was coming here? Aren't you supposed to be-?"

"With Katerina? And you're going to be joining her momentarily."

"NO! Let go of me!" I sobbed, he grabbed my chin roughly between his fingers, forcing me to look into his frigid eyes.

"Sleep." He commanded as his pupils diluted drastically, staring me straight in the eye as I stiffened in shock.

_Is he compelling me...how can this be...?_

A sudden wave of exhaustion flooded my senses, making me lean backwards as the weight in my legs were too much for me to handle. An arm wove tightly around my waist, catching my fall with ease. With hooded eyes, I managed to glimpse at the living nightmare in front of me one last time, before darkness embraced me in a comfortable sleep.

The surface beneath felt cold and rigid, almost as cold and hard as the metal binding my wrists tightly against a wall. I finally came to, groaning from the growing ache that emitted from the heavy shackles bound against my wrists. I looked around precariously around the damp chamber, trying to budge from my confines through my drained state. _Why am I so weak?_

My eyes scanned through the darkness, trying to find a possible way out through the limited space encompassing me securely. A faint moan caught my attention, coming from a cellar adjacent to mine.

"Who's there?" I called, skeptical, yet a little frightened.

"Claudia?" The voice croaked wearily, echoing off the frigid stone walls. I recognized the voice immediately, relief flooding my now placate heart.

"Katerina, thank God you're okay!" I sighed, a smile creeping across my exhausted features.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Katerina asked, relief evident in her voice as well.

"Never mind that, we need to find a way to get out of here. Did you notice any on your way to this place?"

"No I couldn't, Elijah compelled me somehow so that I fell asleep. I don't even know where we are!"

"Calm down, I just need to get out of these chains and then-"

"And then what?"

I jumped in surprise, hearing yet another familiar voice reverberate through the dungeon. I glared through the darkness, making out an approaching figure closing the distance between us. My eyes piercing into his viciously, I struggled with the iron clamps in an attempt to break free.

"You're going to rip my head off?"

My menacing silence was answer enough as he chortled with amusement. "The only thing that's keeping you in these chains is a plant called vervain. It made you extremely weak and vulnerable, giving me the upper hand in all of this."

"How will you kill us Elijah? A steak to the heart? We both know that a wooden stick isn't enough to kill us."

"How about sunlight then?"

I scoffed in contempt, "Where will you get it? I don't see any in this damp cellar of yours."

"You will, look above you."

I did as I was told, looking up above me, my stomach lurched in a sickening reaction to the spectacle before me. My breathing turned ragged, noticing the iron bars stretching from one side of the room to the other. The moonlight visible through the horizontal rods that separated the outside world to the mossy chamber, and the night was open and visible above me. I chocked back a sob that threatened to spill from my dry throat, "No...you wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

I could feel the warm tears brimming dangerously from my eyes, I fought it back stubbornly with every ounce of energy I could possibly assemble in my weak self. Yet, a lone tear escaped and streamed reluctantly down my cheek, giving Elijah the chance to brush it away with his thumb affectionately.

"I am going to miss you though, you were quite...regaling to say the least." He traced his tear-stained thumb across his bottom lip, tasting my salty tear through a cynical smirk. I looked away in disgust, only to be brought back to face him again with his rough hand on my chin. His lips collided onto mine in a hot, bruising kiss. His lips tasting like salt and blood, I groaned in protest against his mouth, pulling away effectively to the side for a breath of air. Panting in aggravation, my hands balled into fists with pure rage.

"You bastard!"

"Goodnight, dear Claudia."

He sauntered out of my cell, stopping slightly in front of the adjoining one with an amused expression plastered on his content face. He sighed while looking down with mock sadness, "And to you, Ms. Katerina, I believe there really is nothing to be said."

Elijah finally took his leave up the uneven, stone steps. While me and Katerina waited, waited for our inevitable death to come rising from the East. Waiting for the sun.

_Who knew the thing I've been longing for the most, is the thing that I'm dreading every second. That beautiful, golden ball of light will be the beginning of dawn, but the end to my existence._

_

* * *

_

**That was pretty dramatic! ^^  
**

**Leave a comment! 3  
**


End file.
